All items of major equipment are used on a shared basis in the Cancer Center. The major equipment includes 17 ultracentrifuges and 52 rotors, 28 preparative centrifuges and 57 rotors, 8 scintillation counters, 45 ultra- low temperature freezers, 58 tissue culture incubators, 14 liquid nitrogen freezer storage tanks, 31 incubator/shakers, 8 sterilizers, 6 film processors, 6 icemakers, a Molecular Dynamics PhosphorImager and workstations, a Beckman XLI analytical ultracentrifuge, a PTI fluorescence spectrophotometer, a Microcal titration calorimeter and a BIAcore Biosensor apparatus. In addition there are approximately 250 computers and 75 printers in Cancer Center laboratories.